


100 Paper Storks

by CallMeCurious



Category: Storks (2016)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M, I literally am out of fucks to give at this time, Just a little something since the fandom is practically non-existent atm, Other, also I'm officially done with shipping since I last watched Finding Nemo 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCurious/pseuds/CallMeCurious
Summary: 100 word prompts, 100 sentences for the movie, Storks. Featuring Junior, Tulip, and many more.





	1. Whim to Journalist

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't have high expectations when I went go to see Storks, one dreary Saturday afternoon with the October rain and mist. The advertising for Storks had not been the best but quirky. Actually, come to think of it...the advertisement of Storks was rather lacking considering the company behind the film. I needed some cheering up and thought that if I didn't enjoy the movie, then the cute baby (or babies) would be enough to bring a small smile to my face.
> 
> But I wasn't prepared for how much I did love it. Could have it been better? Yes, without a doubt but I loved what we were given. It was cute and I didn't expect to laugh as much as I did. I then broke a rule of mine with movies...I went to go see it multiple times. And if we get a sequel, I hope to learn more. Don't quirk your eyebrow at that last sentence. If M. Night Shyamalan's Avatar gets a sequel, why not Storks?
> 
> And then coming on here, I was appalled that it didn't have as much fanart or fanfiction like I was hoping. I wanted more of the movie but it looks like I'll have to help it along just a smudge.
> 
> So this will be a 100 word challenge with each chapter having ten words. This may not be my best work, it's been some time since I wrote fanfic and my writing skills are...questionable to say the least. Still, I shall try my best!
> 
> Some of these will concentrate on Tulip, Junior, Wolf Pack, the Gardeners,...and yes, even Pigeon Toady.
> 
> ONWARDS AOSHIMA!

**Whim**

_(n.) an odd or capricious notion or desire; a sudden or freakish fancy_

Junior, an average White Stork male who previously had not a single impromptu bone in his body, suddenly found himself going along (even eagerly) with Tulip's sudden and odd impulses when she smiled broadly at him.

**Approval**

_(n.) formal permission or sanction_

Hunter was always knew that the way to one's loyalty was through confirmation, the way he preyed on Junior and Pigeon Toady's desire to belong was alike to a vulture circling a new meal.

**Portion**

_(n.) any part of a whole, either separated or integrated with it_

When Cora was delivered to the Gardeners by the Storks, Henry and Sarah immediately gave themselves paid vacation to divide their attention between their two children equally.

**Biology**

_(n.) the science of life or living matter in all its forms and phenomena (especially with reference to origin, growth, reproduction, structure, and behavior)._

Storks are tall birds and have seen to be attracted to anything relatively tall, so Junior felt secure in the fact that his growing interest in Tulip was normal (because even though she's a sloppy human and he's a bird, yes), Tulip is quite tall for her age and gender.

**Emotion**

_(n.) an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional state of consciousnesses._

Employees all whispered amongst themselves when the eccentric handy woman Tulip (now co-owner of Stork Mountain, thank-you very much) could incite the wildest reactions from typically cool and collected Junior.

**Limitation**

_(n.) a limiting condition; restrictive weakness; lack of capacity; inability or handicap_

Despite his lack of social skills and miniature stature, never let it be said that Pigeon Toady failed in delivering his packages on time.

**Egg**

_(n.) the roundish reproductive body produced by females of certain animal species_

After studying the shape of Diamond Destiny's baby carrier for some time, Junior toyed with the idea that it played a part in Jasper's fondness for Tulip.

**Initiate**

_(v.) to begin, set going, or originate._

Alpha and Beta gave each-other matching impish grins, much to the chagrin of Junior and an equally smug Tulip.

**Parade**

_(n.) a large public procession, usually including a marching band and often a festive nature_

Fourth of the July celebrations brought Henry a moment of realization, Cora's heavy supply of drool soaking the material of his t-shirt, Nate excitedly running between him and his wife with a large grin at the marchers, and Sarah throwing her head back in laughter, that he couldn't love his family more.

**Journalist**

_(n.) a person who practices the occupation or profession of journalism_

Pigeon Toady, once on his self made craft on his way back to Stork Mountain, wondered if he had simply gone a wrong path...before that thought completely left his mind when Hunter mentioned that one word.


	2. Overtime to Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to go see it again. Mostly because I liked it and I treated myself to a much belated Treat Yo Self Day. Hope you guys had a great Treat Yo Self Day. Seriously, one day to spend ridiculous amounts of money on yourself does wonders for stress. Fuck everything and buy something you’ve been eyeing for awhile. Do it up!
> 
> I even got myself a large thing of popcorn (which is ridiculously expensive at my movie theater) and some candy. And, and I got the entire back row to myself and the row in front of me to put my feet up! Oh so nice!
> 
> But anyway, here are ten more prompts for your viewing pleasure!

**Overtime**

_(n.) working time before or after one’s regularly scheduled working hours; extra working time_

Even before his ascension as Stork Mountain boss, Junior will always be the first to arrive and last to leave.

**Quote**

_(v.) to repeat (a passage, phrase, etc.) from a book, speech, or the like, as by the way of authority, illustration, etc._

“Make a plan, stick to the plan, always deliver.” Junior chanted to himself lowly as he hid the small box behind his back from an approaching Tulip.

**Fund**

_(n.) a supply of money or pecuniary resources, for some purpose._

It was rather surprisingly easy to receive the backings of World Leaders at the meeting once Tulip and Junior revealed that Stork Mountain would be delivering babies once more.

**Land**

_(v.) to alight upon a surface, as the ground, a body of water, or the like._

Tulip would always watch Junior arrive back at the Cornerstore Warehouse, observing with awe in her eyes at the grace he presented when he set foot on the ground.

**Tracking**

_(v.) to observe or monitor the course of progress of; keep track of._

After Junior was found injured but alive from a trek back from a delivery, Tulip immediately went to her office to brainstorm a homing beacon for all Stork (and miscellaneous animal) deliveries.

**Sniff**

_(v.) to draw air through the nostrils in short, audible inhalations_

Alpha, Beta, and the Wolf Pack could always be found in the Baby Machine room (thankfully not touching any buttons) mostly because they loved the scent of “new babies”.

**Manipulate**

_(v). to manage or influence skillfully, especially with skill, in some process of treatment or performance_

Hunter had always excelled in the gifted arts, especially when the art was honeyed words and a confident tone.

**Revenue**

_(n.) the income of a government from taxation, excise duties, customs, or other sources, appropriated to the payment of the public expenses._

Parents had offered and attempted to give money to show their support but all the new CEO’s of Stork Mountain asked for was for updates and photos on their deliveries.

**Installation**

_(n.) something installed, as machinery or apparatus placed in position or connected for use._

Henry, with arm across his chest and a hand over his mouth, briefly wondered if the baby proof gates were even possible with mischievous Cora around.

**Foot**

(n.) foot soldiers; infantry  
Pigeon Toady remained convinced (unlike his co-workers) that he was “totally not a henchman” but more of a double agent.


	3. Resource to Forecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS MISCARRIAGE HINTING! Just a warning for all my lovely readers out there. It's number 9 if you wanna skip it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I really don’t have much to say beforehand about this chapter. Other than I can’t wait to get cash and buy a shit ton of movies that I adore, waiting for Storks to get out so that I may also add it to my collection. 
> 
> Also for those who are confused, I named Diamond Destiny as Cora when she becomes a Gardener. Seems fitting into a classily named family like the Gardeners. However I headcanon that to keep the bond between Tulip and Junior and Cora, her full name is Cora Diamond Destiny Gardener. 
> 
> 2016 only has two more months before this terrible nightmare of a year is over, thank hallelujah. I’m terribly sorry if people enjoyed this year but it has been a series of downs for me and it’s incredibly depressing. I keep holding hope for the next year that it’ll be different but it never gets any better.
> 
> Well now I’m being depressing.
> 
> So tell me in the reviews, what was your favorite movie of 2016 so far and what are you looking forward to in the new year?

**Resource**

_(n.) a source of supply, support or aid, especially one that can be readily drawn upon when needed._  

Whenever he needed the extra wing, Hunter can always fall back on his charisma and his vocal cords.

**Soul**

_(n.)_ _the principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in humans, regarded as a distinct entity separate from the body, and commonly held to be separable in existence from the body; the spiritual part of humans as distinct from the physical part._

Neither of them mentioned it to each-other, but both Junior and Tulip felt some sort of...presence while in the baby making factory that neither could explain.

**Challenge**

_(n.) difficulty in a job or undertaking that is stimulating to one engaged in it._

Junior did not expect to find himself bonding with every new infant he and Tulip delivered but thank goodness he had a high tolerance for pain as he flew away. 

**Justice**

_(n.) the quality of being just; righteousness, equality, or moral rightness._

From his new bosses, Pigeon Toady was promoted to Head of Package Delivery...for Cornerstore.com.

**Unemployment**

_(n.) the state of being unemployed, especially involuntarily._  

After the initial rush from the delivery of Diamond Destiny, Tulip’s eyebrows furrowed at the thoughts of looking through the newspaper for a new job until Junior mentioned he needed a partner with a sly smile directed at her.

**Diversity**

_(n.) the state or fact of being diverse; difference; unlikeness._  

With much badgering from Tulip, Junior hesitantly met with the Wolf Pack to discuss a potential business agreement.

**Fortune**

_(n.) position in life as determined by wealth._

With the arrival of Cora, Sarah now firmly believed that their family was richer in love and that was all that they ever really needed.

**Calendar**

_(n.) a table or registrar with the days of each month and week in a year_

In an effort to build relations among their customers, Junior and Tulip recognized the need for merch. 

**Dead**

_(adj.) no longer living; deprived of life._

It wasn’t as if they did not want another baby in their life but after Henry and Sarah’s last attempt, they thought it best to focus on their work lest they be reminded of the lonely headstone in the cemetery.

**Forecast**

_(v.) to predict; calculate in advance_

Next to most airports, Stork Mountain proudly acquired state of the art Doppler systems and weather tracking systems.

 


End file.
